Unexpected Love
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Someone you've never expected has fallen in love, but sticks by his beliefs. Will he ever put them aside to be with the one he loves?
1. His Love

**Here's a new story with a couple I'm experimenting with.**

There are happy times now in the galaxy. The war is over and the dark lard is dead. Things have gone great in the last year. After the war ended, the Jedi Council got rid of the no attachment/love rule. Since then, everyone has fallen in love and became a couple. Kit Fisto was with Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi was with Siri Tachi, Jaleel Coreen was with Ahsoka Tano, even Master Yoda was with Master Yaddle. Everyone was happy with the new change except one person: Mace Windu, one of the most strict Jedi in the Order. He was against amending the rule, but the rest of the Council overpowered him. He claimed that getting rid of the rule would result in losing Jedi to the Dark Side, but that's not the real reason. He really wanted to keep the rule because he couldn't be with the one woman he loved: Adi Galia.

Mace had been in love with Adi since their first days at the temple. He knew he couldn't be with her because of the Code. He soon found out that Adi was a bit of a wild child as a teen. She broke most of the rules and sometimes disobeyed her Master. When he found this out, he figured he would see if she would break one last rule by being with him. When he asked her out on a date, she shot him down harshly. Since that day, he swore off her forever. He still had feelings for her, but he didn't want to risk having his heart broken again. Life for him was never the same.

"Master Windu?" He turned and saw Ahsoka coming up to him. He noticed how much bigger her stomach has gotten since she's been pregnant.

"Hello, Padawan Tano. How are you?" She rubbed her belly.

"I'll live. I was wondering if you knew where Jaleel was."

"Yes. I believe I saw him in the meditation room."

"Okay. I'll talk to him later. I know not to disturb him while he's meditation. Anyway, how are things going with you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Alright. Master, I've noticed something."

"And what is that?"

"That you're about the only Jedi that isn't in a relationship. I don't mean to be nosy, but I was wondering why that is. Do you not have feelings for someone?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, young one."

"I know, but I'm curious. I thought you would've been with Master Luminara or Master Galia." Just the mention of her name made his heart jump. Ahsoka noticed and smiled. I knew it. You like Master Galia."

"I most certainly do not. And even if I did, it still wouldn't be any of your business."

"I know, I know. I think you should ask her out. It's not against the Code anymore. You should take advantage of that."

"Thanks for the siggestion, but I am content by myself."

"Master, you can't live out the rest of your life alone. You have to live your life to the fullest. Go on a date, fall in love, get married, have children. Life's too short to be doing nothing with it. There's a love for everyone and your love will always be around for you. If you don't act soon, she'll be with someone who's all wrong for her for the rest of her life and you'll be alone for the rest of your life. Go for what you really want. Don't wait until it's too late."

"Ahsoka!" Jaleel was coming down the hall, waving at her. She waved back and turned to Mace.

"I have to go, but remember what I said. If you really love Master Galia, you have to let her know soon or she'll be gone. She walked over to Jaleel. Mace watched as they hugged and kissed each other. As he watched the, he started to think about what Ahsoka said. He did want a relationship with Adi like Jaleel had with Ahsoka. He saw how happy they were together. He wanted to be that happy with the woman he loves. They both headed back down the hall holding hands. Mace went to other way, back to his quarters.

**Short, but they all start out short. There's more to come.**


	2. Seeking Advice

**You'll notice from here on out that Mace Windu is very OOC in this story.**

While in his quarters, Mace thought more about Ahsoka's words. Things in the temple have changed and everyone's taken advantage of that. He thought that maybe he should try to be with Adi. He would need some help trying to win her over. Maybe Ahsoka could help him. He grabbed his comlink and contacted her.

"Ahsoka, here."

"Ahsoka, come to my wquarters. I must speak with you."

"Master,do I have to come now? I'm in the middle of an ultrasound."

"As soon as you're done."

"Yes, Master." He ended the transmission and waited for her in his room. he decided to meditate whil he waited. He sat cross-legged on the floor and focused on the Force. Everything was mostly peaceful in the galaxy. There was still your everyday crimes such as theiving and bounty hunting, but aside from that, everything was fine. His thoughts dwelled on Adi Gallia and he saw a vision of her. She was just entering her quarters. She let out a heavy sigh and sat on her bed. She removed her hat and let down her hair. Mace thought she was completely beautiful. He loved everything about her. He loved her sparkling blue eyes, her long brown hair, her silk smooth skin and her body. There wasn't a flaw to her. She was simply perfect in everyway. When she started to remove her shirt, he ended the vision. He wanted to continue to watch, but he didn't want her to catch him. He stood up and looked out his window at Coruscant. The city planet was as peaceful as it would get. There was a knock at the door. he knew who it was.

"Come in." Ahsoka opened the door and came in.

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes, Padawan. Close the door." Ahsoka did as she was told. "I thought about what you said about Adi.

"And?"

"And I do believe you're right. I want to be with her and I don't want to waste time."

"That's great."

"But I need your help with this."

"My help? Why?"

"You're a young woman that found love. You know what women want and like. I need you to help me win her heart."

"Master, a woman is not something to be won. She's not a prize. She's a person just like everyone else. That's the first thing you need to know."

"Okay."

"Second thing. Women like to be romanced. Don't use some cheesy pick up line. Jaleel tried that, didn't work very well. Complement her. Spend time with her before you ask her on a date. Find some common ground you two have."

"What id we have nothing in common."

"You'll find something. All women life different men. From what I know of Master Gallia, I would say that she would like a guy that's strong, smart, a man that can take control without being a total ass."

"Language."

"Sorry. Anyway, you're the kind of guy she wants. You're all those thigns, but you need to loosen up a bit."

"Loosen up?"

"You're strong and smart, but you're too strict. No woman wants a guy that's too up tight. You need to loosen up a bit. Have some fun. If you don't, then she'll think that you don't care about her at all."

"But I do care about her."

"Then show her you care. Don't just tell her. Show her your feelings."

"I'll try."

"Maybe we should practice what you're going to say to her. You don't want to come off to blunt. If you were complementing, say, her hair. What would you say?"

"I would say her hair was like a day on Naboo: it's beautiful, long, and I never want to look away from the sight of it."

"That's beautiful. Almost makes me want hair. Say that to her and I guarantee she'll take a liking to you, but that won't make her want you. You really have to work on it. Really spend some time with her."

"When? I never know when it'll be a good time." Ahsoka thought for a moment.

"The Jedi Ball is coming up. As her to go with you."

"Are you out of your mind? She'll never want to go..."

"You don't know that, Master. Ask her before you assume things."

"And what if she says no?"

"If she says no, pursue her. Try to convince her that it'll be a good idea to go with you. If she still says no, then ask her out on a real date."

"What if..."

"Master, calm down and trust me on this. You'll be fine. Next time you see her, ask her."

"I'll try."

"Good. I need to go now. Ask her." She turned and left. Mace took in everything that Ahsoka just told him. He almost couldn't believe he was taking advice from a teenager. He couldn't know if what she told him was right or wrong. He could only hope that she was right about this. Only time would tell if anything was true.


	3. Asking Adi

The next day, Mace was feeling a bit nervous about asking Adi to the Jedi Ball. Walking through the halls, he spotted her. He was going to ask her, but he suddenly got cold feet. He saw Ahsoka coming down the hall talking with Anakin, her master. He met up with them instead.

"Skywalker, I must speak with your Padawan for a moment." Anakin turned to her.

"What did you do now, Snips?"

"She's not in trouble. I just need to have a word with her."

"Yes, Master." Anakin bowed and walked away. Ahsoka turned to Mace.

"What is it, Master?"

"I couldn't ask Adi. I got cold feet."

"Master Windu, I've never seen you so nervous before."

"My feelings have never been this strong before. I need some help here." Ahsoka thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea. Wait here." She went over to Adi and started talking to her. Mace was a bit nervous about what Ahsoka was telling Adi, yet he still trusted the young girl. A moment later, Ahsoka came back over to Mace.

"What happened? What did you say to her?"

"Karaoke."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every Friday night, I have a karaoke night in the mess hall. I asked her to come and she said yes."

"How does that help me?"

"Come tonight and you'll see."

"I almost don't trust you, but I'll come."

"Great. Be there at seven and don't be late."

**Later that Night**

It was almost seven and Mace was making his way to the mess hall. When he got there, he saw more people than he expected. There was Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli and other Jedi. There were also a few clones and Senator Amidala. Mace figured she was there with Anakin. He looked for an open seat and saw one right next to Adi. He hesitantly made his way over and sat down next to her.

"Hello, Adi."

"Master Windu. Odd to find you here."

"I could say the same to you."

"Padawan Tano invited me. She said it would be fun, so I decided to give it a try."

"I have a feeling that this will be an interesting night."

"Indeed." Ahsoka came out with a holopad.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down. Thank you all for coming tonight. As some of you may know, every night has a different theme that you vote for. The votes are back and you chose Couples Night." Everyone clapped. "For those of you who signed up, you'll each be assigned a partner, so you can't switch. The pairs are: Barriss and Travis, Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi and Master Tachi, Master Fisto and Master Secura, Rex and Mindi, and Master Windu and Master Gallia."

The two were shocked when they heard their names called. Neither of them signed up for this. Mace figured this was Ahsoka's plan all along. Adi had no idea what was going on.

"Everyone get with their partners and choose a song." Adi stood up.

"Pardon me, but I never signed up to sing."

"Your name's on the list, Master. Whether you signed up or someone else signed up, you have to sing. It's the rule." She sighed and saw back down next to Mace. "You all have one minute to discuss and choose a song."

Everyone moved and got with their assigned partners. Mace and Adi turned nervously to each other.

"Well, I guess we have to choose a song to sing. Any suggestions, Adi?"

"I don't know a lot of duet songs and the ones I do know are love songs."

"Then I guess that will be our best bet. What about... 'I've Changed?'"

"No. I sense someone else has chosen that one. Do you know the words for 'Love Will Find a Way?'"

"Yes."

"Then we sing that one." Ahsoka came over to them.

"Have you two chosen a song yet?"

"Yes. We will sing 'Love Will Find a Way."'

"Great choice. I love that song." She wrote it down on her holopad. "Since you were last to choose, you'll be going last."

"Fine with us."

"Great." She went up to the front. "Alright, everyone. You've chosen your songs, now it's time for you to sing them. First, we have Barriss and Travis singing 'I'll Always Be with You."'

Barriss and Travis went up together. They took their mics and the music started to play. Barriss started off.

Barriss:  
><em>I will always be with you.<em>  
><em>Makes no difference where<em>  
><em>Your road takes you to.<em>  
><em>Even if we're apart,<em>  
><em>Now we're joined at the heart.<em>  
><em>Though our moment may be gone<em>  
><em>You and I will still live on.<em>

Travis:  
><em>I will always be with you.<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side whatever you do.<em>  
><em>Other memories may fade,<em>  
><em>But the ones that we made<em>  
><em>Are eternal as a star.<em>  
><em>Now I'm part of who you are.<em>

Both:  
><em>And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter.<em>  
><em>I'll be in the tears you cry<em>

Travis:  
><em>Cause the way you and I<em>  
><em>Have touched one and other<em>

Both:  
><em>Doesn't end with goodbye.<em>  
><em>I wll always be with you,<em>  
><em>Like a guardian angel, constant and true.<em>  
><em>When you're lost in the night<em>  
><em>And you can't see the light<em>  
><em>My love will see you through.<em>

Travis:  
><em>I will always be there<em>.

Barriss:  
><em>You have me there.<em>

Both:  
><em>I will always be with you.<em>

The song ended and everyone applauded them. Barriss and Travis took a bow. Travis pulled Barriss to him by her waist and kissed her. Everyone applauded even louder. They sat down and the next couple went up. Aayla and Kit sang "Baby Boy", Anakin and Padme sang "Like I Never Left", Rex and Mindi sang "I've Changed" and Obi-Wan and Siri sang "Hate That I Love You."

"And for the last couple of the night, Master Gallia and Master Windu will be singing 'Love Will Find a Way.'" Everyone cheered as they made their way up. They took their mics and the music started.

Adi:

_In a perfect world _  
><em>One we've never known <em>  
><em>We would never need <em>  
><em>To face the world alone <em>  
><em>They can have their world <em>  
><em>We'll create our own <em>  
><em>I may not be brave or strong or smart <em>  
><em>But, somewhere in my secret heart <em>

_I know _  
><em>Love will find a way <em>  
><em>Anywhere I go, I'm home <em>  
><em>If you are there beside me <em>  
><em>Like dark <em>  
><em>Turning into day <em>  
><em>Somehow, we'll come through <em>  
><em>Now that I've found you <em>  
><em>Love will find a way <em>

Mace:

_I was so afraid _  
><em>Now, I realize <em>  
><em>Love is never wrong <em>  
><em>And, so, it never dies <em>  
><em>There's a perfect world <em>  
><em>Shining in your eyes<em>

Both:

_And, if only they could feel it, too _  
><em>The happiness I feel with you <em>  
><em>They'd know <em>  
><em>Love will find a way <em>  
><em>Anywhere we go, we're home <em>  
><em>If we are there together <em>  
><em>Like dark <em>  
><em>Turning into day <em>  
><em>Somehow, we'll come through <em>  
><em>Now that I've found you <em>  
><em>Love will find a way <em>

_I know _  
><em>Love will find a way <em>  
><em>Anywhere we go, I'm home <em>  
><em>If we are there together <em>  
><em>Like dark <em>  
><em>Turning into day <em>  
><em>Somehow, we'll come through <em>  
><em>Now that I've found you <em>  
><em>Love will find a way <em>  
><em>I know love will find a way <em>  
><em>I know love will find a way<em>

The song ended and everyone cheered the loudest they have all night. Mace and Adi took a bow and sat back in their seats. Ahsoka got up in front of everyone and started saying a few announcements and reminders about the Jedi Ball and other things. Mace and Adi turned to each other.

"Wow, Windu. You have quite a voice. I never would've guesed."

"I could say the same to you. You have a beautiful voice." She blushed at his comment.

"Well, thank you." Mace figured now would be a good time to ask.

"Adi, I've been meaning to ask you something for quite a while."

"Really? What is it?"

"Would you accompany me to the Jedi Ball?" She was a bit taken back by the question. Mace was afraid she would say no. She simply smiled.

"Of course I will."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for someone to ask me because I didn't want to go by myself." He smiled.

"So, shall I walk you there from your quarters?"

"Actually, I'll meet you there. You can walk me back to my quarters once it's over."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then it's a date. See you there." She got up and walked out with everyone else. Mace saw that Ahsoka and Jaleel stayed behind to clean up. He walked over to her.

"Ahsoka." She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, Master Windu. Great singing."

"Thank you. Anyway, I asked Adi to the Ball and she said yes."

"See? I told you she would. You had nothing to worry about."

"You were right, I'll admit. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Jaleel and I have to finish cleaning up. I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, young one." Mace went back to his quarters happier than he's ever been. He was going to the Ball with Adi. He couldn't wait until then.

**I know a lot of you people wonder why I have a lot of singing in my stories. The answer to that is because I like songs. I also want to share some songs that I know that some don't know. Some are old, some are new. I like to expand people's music genre. **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R and remember to vote for Best Bada**.**


	4. Wrong Message

The next day, Mace was still happy about going to the Jedi Ball with Adi Gallia. He knew everything had to be perfect for that night. He would need to get a suit and a coursage for her. He didn't know what she would like. He decided to consult Ahsoka. She has helped him get this far. Maybe she could help get a little further. He went looking for her and bumped into Jaleel. If anyone knew Ahsoka's whereabouts, it was him.

"Padawan Coreen, do you know where Padawan Tano is?"

"I haven't seen her today. She might still be sleep. I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"She's not in trouble."

"Oh, then she's meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"Thank you." Mace knew why Jaleel lied in the first place. He's always protecting her, even when she didn't get in trouble yet. Mace made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and found her meditating on the edge of an orange fountain with a Togrutan angel on top. Not wanting to break her concentration, he sat cross-legged in front of her. She sensed his presence and opened her big baby blue eyes. She saw Mace and smiled.

"Good morning, Master Windu. May I help you with something?"

"Yes. I need you help once more. I'm going out later for a suit and coursage, but I need help finding them. Would you come with me?"

"Well, I might be able to help you, but I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"My due date is very close and I don't want my water to break outside the temple. Togrutas don't go into labor. Once my water breaks, the baby's ready to come out. I'm not sure if I can go."

"I understand. I was just hoping you could help me find something nice to wear for Adi. I appreciate the help you've given me so far. I susppose I can find my own way." She carefully got down from the fountain. Little did they know, Adi walked in the room. She saw them together and got curious. She slipped behind a fountain and listened.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I can't help you this time. My baby's at risk here. Plus, Jaleel has noticed we've been spending time together. I don't want him thinking something's going on." Mace stood up.

"Ahsoka, this is very difficult for me to do alone." Adi questioned what they were talking about.

"Maybe you could ask Master Gallia to help you." Help with what Adi thought.

"I don't know. I know you've done this a lot more than she has."

"You don't know that. She's older than me, more experienced. She may know more than I know." Adi started to ponder this more and more.

"But I want to surprise her at the Ball. I need you to help me." Adi pondered this more and more until she thought of something. Ahsoka mentioned that she was worried Jaleel would find out about her and Mace. Maybe she was having an affair. She then became angry. He asked her to the Ball and he's cheating with a pregnant seventeen year old. She couldn't believe this. She left to find Jaleel. She saw him wandering the halls. She approached him.

"Padawan Coreen, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Master. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of your girlfriend, Ahsoka Tano."

"Is she in trouble?"

"With me, no, but she may be with you." Jaleel was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I have reason to believe she is having an affair with Master Windu." He laughed at her.

"What? No way. Ahsoka's not cheating on me. I know her. She wouldn't do that to me."

"I just heard them talking in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The are worried about getting caught. Mace even wants Ahsoka to help him with his...'urges.'" Jaleel was dumbstruck. Could this be true? Was Ahsoka really cheating on him? With Master Windu of all people? Then, the worst question of all popped in his head: Is she even carrying his baby?

"No. It can't be." Adi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should talk with her. There she is now." He saw Ahsoka and Mace walking out into the hall. Ahsoka was fixing her clothings as if they were previously wrickled. She said a few more words to Mace and started to walk over to him. Adi nodded to him and walked away. Ahsoka came to him smiling.

"Hey, baby." She tried to kiss him, but he turned his head. Ahsoka was confused. "Jaleel, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk. Privately."

"Okay. Let's go to my room." They walked in silence to Ahsoka's room. Once they were inside, Ahsoka turned to him. "Well, we're here. What's going on?"

"Ahsoka, do you remember when we first got together and you said I would be the only one guy you'll ever be with?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember you said you'll alway be faithful to me?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"Do you stay true to your word?"

"Of course. You are the only one I've been with and ever will be with."

"Are you..."

"Jaleel, I know you. You're beating around the subject." She gently put her hand on the back of his head and slowly stroked his montrals. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Ahsoka, are you cheating on me?" She stopped stroking his montrals and brought her hand back.

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I'm not cheating on you. What kind of question is that?"

"Ahsoka, if you're cheating on me..."

"I'm not cheating on you, Jaleel. Why would you even think that I am?"

"I have my reasons."

"Did Manda tell you this? You know she's trying to break us up to be with you."

"Manda's not in this. Master Adi heard you and Master Windu talking and I saw you two coming out of the Fountain room. I saw you fixing your dress."

"Because it got pushed up from sitting on the fountain. Plus, Master Wndu and I were talking about..."

"I don't want to know." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I did, but I'm starting to question if I should anymore. Everything that's happened so far is telling me that I shouldn't."

"I can't believe this. After everything we've been through together, you listen to this rumor instead of me."

"It's not a rumor if it's true."

"It's not true! I have told you the truth and you won't even believe me!"

"You've lied to me before, Ahsoka!"

"When I lie to you, it's to protect you! I wouldn't lie to you for any other reason!"

"And how do I know you wouldn'y start to cover your tracks?"

"I've always been truthful to you! I've always been faithful to you! I'm carrying your baby for Force's sake! Doesn't any of that matter to you?"

"I...I don't know anymore, Ahsoka!"

"Well, until you figure it out, we're through!" She turned to leave, but Jaleel grabbed her arm.

"Ahsoka, wait."

"Jaleel, if you can't trust me..."

"I do trust you. My head's not in the right place. I'm sorry. Please don't leave." She turned to him.

"You looked me in the eyes and accused me of cheating on you when I told you I'm not."

"I know and I'm sorry. Ahsoka, I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't want to lose you and I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. If you say you're not, then I believe you. You're too precious to me. Can you please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can."

"If you won't forgive me, then let me make this right. Let me help you fix things with Masters Windu and Gallia."

"You really wanna help?"

"Anything to fix this mess." She gave him a little smile.

"If you really want to help, first, we need to straighten things out with Master Gallia before she gets to Master Windu."


	5. Fixing Things

Jaleel and Ahsoka went looking for Adi and found her in the Garden Room. She was in a tall tree, upset. Jaleel jumped on the first branch to get closer to her.

"Master Gallia, can you come down for a moment?"

"Why?"

"We need to speak with you." She looked through the leaves and saw Ahsoka by the tree. She had a disapproving look.

"I'm not speaking with you, Padawan Tano."

"Master, I know that you think Master Windu and I are having an affair. It's not true. You misunderstood the situation. Adi jumped down from the tree. "Master Windu and I have no romantic interest in each other."

"Then what were you two discussion in the Fountain Room?"

"He wanted me to help him find a suit for the Ball. He wants to look nice for you."

"How does that put your baby at risk?"

"My due date is too close and I can't risk my water breaking outside the temple."

"And you were suggesting I help him because you couldn't go?"

"Yes. Master Windu is in love with you and would do anything to be with you. He just needed guidance."

"But why did he come to you?"

"I guess it was because I pointed out to him that he was one of the only Jedi not in a relationship. He confided in me. He asked me for help every step of the way."

"And you help him? With everything?"

"I helped with anything it took to get you two together."

"Oh. I suppose that makes more sense. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I guess I just went on what I heard and saw."

"It's okay. Will you still go to the Ball with him?" She smiled.

"Of course I will, but first I need to apologize to him. I may have went off on him about this situation. I hope he'll forgive me."

"Only one way to find out."

**Mace's Quarters**

Mace was extremely comfused. Just a while ago, Adi went off on him about having a secret relationship with Ahsoka. He had no idea what she was talking about. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and Adi stood there.

"Hello, Mace. May we talk? Please?"

"I suppose so." He let her in and closed the door. They faced each other. "What is it?"

"I wish to apologize for my outburst earlier. I assumed wrong about you and Padawan Tano. I hope you will forgive me."

"Adi, you've known me for years. How could you even think I would do something of that conduct?"

"I was wrong, Mace. I know I shouldn't have thought that of you. I guess I got a little insecure about you being around her so much. I want to make this right. Will you forgive me?" Mace thought for a moment. He still loved Adi deeply, but she accused him of being a pedophile. After debating with himself, he came to his decision.

"I forgive you, Adi." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Mace. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I would hope not." They were silent for a moment.

"How about I come with you to find a suit."

"You want to help with that?"

"Sure. If you want to look nice for the woman you want to impress, why not get her opinion. What do you say?" He thought for a minute. It would be better to have her opinion on this.

"I guess it would be okay. We could go now."

"I'm free. Let's go." They opened the door and Jaleel and Ahsoka fell in the room.

"I thought I sensed someone else." Jaleel chuckled nervously.

"Hi, there, Master Windu. Master Gallia. We were just..."

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"What she said. Wait. What?"

"MY WATER BROKE AND I CAN FEEL THE BABY COMING THROUGH!"

"We have to get her to the medical ward!" Mace and Adi kneeled by her.

"There's no time. You and Mace have to get her on the bed!" Mace and Jaleel picked Ahsoka up and laid her on Mace's bed. Ahsoka continued to scream in pain. "I need a towel or blanket."

Mace ran to his refresher and grabbed a towel. He ran back and gave it to Adi. Jaleel did his best to calm Ahsoka down.

"Ahsoka, just breathe. It'll all be over soon."

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Adi postioned herself in front of Ahsoka.

"Alright, Ahsoka. On the count of three, you're going to push. One, two, three! Push!" Ahsoka screamed as she pushed the first time. She pushed three or four more times until... "Stop! Ahsoka, stop pushing!"

Ahsoka stopped pushing, but was still in pain.

"What...What's wrong?"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck. It's going to choke to death." Ahsoka and Jaleel panicked. They never thought this would happen.

"Can you untangle it?"

"I've never done it before. It's risky." Mace moved next to her.

"Let me do this."

"Mace, this is dangerous."

"I know it is. I've done this before. Let me handle this." Adi carefully put the baby's head in his hands and moved aside. He immediately started to slowly removed the cord from the baby's neck. Ahsoka felt a little uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Jaleel felt her discomfort and relaxed her the best he could. With a few tugs, twists and pulls, there was the cry of a healthy baby. Ahsoka was worried about it.

"How is it? Is it okay?" Mace gave a small smile.

"He's just fine." Ahsoka smiled.

"He? I have a son?" Mace wrapped him in the towel and carefully gave him to Ahsoka. She and Jaleel looked at their new son in awe and happiness.

"He's perfect. My son." Jaleel looked to Ahsoka. "Our son."

"He's beautiful." Ahsoka looked to Mace. "Thank you, Master Windu."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Yes, there is. You saved my son's life. Without, he would've died. I owe you a great thank you."

"Well, you are welcome. What do you plan on naming him? She and Jaleel looked to each other, then back at Mace.

"We were planning to name him Michal. Michal Onsia Coreen." Adi smiled.

"I think that's a nice name."

"Thank you."


	6. The Ball

A week after Ahsoka had Michal was the Jedi Ball. Before he headed to the Ball, Mace went to Ahsoka's room. He knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hello, Master Windu. Shouldn't you be heading to the Ball with Master Gallia?"

"Yes. I came to check on you and Jaleel. How is life with the baby?"

"It's a little hectic, but we're managing."

"I see. When will I expect you and Jaleel to show to the Ball?"

"Master, I just had the baby. We can't go."

"Why? Can't you get someone else to watch him?"

"No. Everyone else already had plans for the Ball. Plus, I wouldn't leave my baby a week after his birth."

"But..." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Master, are you still nervous about Adi?"

"I suppose it is that obvious."

"Very. It's been nearly two weeks since you've asked her. I figured you would've been ready by now. Just stay relaxed and you will be fine. Trust me."

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"So far, no." She smirked.

"You'll be fine as long as you just relax, stay calm, and don't do or say anything that might offend her."

"I'll try my best. I would feel a bit better if you were there."

"Master..." Jaleel came up to them with Michal in his arms.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I think I can explain this to him, Ahsoka."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I'll put Michal down for his nap." She took Michal from Jaleel and went back in the room. Jaleel turned to Mace.

"Master Windu, I understand what you're going through with Ahsoka. I went through the exact same thing. I felt I needed her around for something I was nervous to do on my own. I later learned that I didn't need her there. I just wanted her there. I learned to do things without her there despite how hard it was. You need to impress Master Adi without Ahsoka being there. I know it can be nerve-wrecking doing it alone, but that's how you learn to do it. Make tonight the night you become Master Adi's man." Mace gave a small smile and patted Jaleel on the shoulder.

"Thank you for the talk, Padawan Coreen. I guess I was depending too much on Ahsoka's help. I shall do this on my own." Jaleel smiled back.

"Good luck tonight." Mace nodded and headed down to the Garden Room where the Ball was being held. The decorations were very elegant. There were lights hanging from the trees, a lovely moonlight and flowers of all kinds. Everyone was dressed formal. Men wore their tuxes, women in their evening gowns. Everyone was coupled up. Jedi and clones and one senator. Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan and Siri met Mace as he entered.

"Good evening, Master Windu. You are looking quite formal tonight."

"Thank you, Siri. You look very nice yourself."

"Why thank you."

"So, Master Windu. I see you came alone tonight." Obi-Wan shot a glance at Anakin.

"Anakin!"

"That's alright. I'm not alone. Adi is meeting me here."

"Oh, you're with Master Gallia. That's wonderful. I wonder what she'll be wearing tonight."

"I'm not exactly..." Anakin interupted him.

"There she is." They all turned and saw Adi at the top of the stairs. Mace was in complete awe of her sight. She wore a strapless pink dress. Her corset had jewels that made a heart from her chest to her stomach while the bottom was a light frill fabric and gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was curled down to her shoulders. She was completely beautiful to Mace. She made her way down the stairs and approached him.

"Adi, you look..."

"Is it too much?"

"No. You look beautiful. You're perfect." She blushed at his complement.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

"I would hope so. You picked it out for me." They both shared a breif laugh. He took out a coursage of a white rose. "I got this for you."

"The white rose, meaning 'I am worthy of you.' I would have to agree with that." He smiled as he slid it on her wrist.

"I am glad I am worthy." She smiled back at him. "You Give Good Love" started to play and all the couples moved to the floor. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be an honor." Mace took Adi's hand and led her to the floor. They embraced each other and slowly started to dance, listening to the words with each step.

_I found out what I've been missing _  
><em>Always on the run <em>  
><em>I've been looking for someone <em>

_Now you're here like you've been before _  
><em>And you know just what I need <em>  
><em>It took some time for me to see <em>  
><em>That you give good love to me baby <em>  
><em>So good, take this heart mine into your hands <em>  
><em>You give good love to me <em>  
><em>Never too much <em>  
><em>Baby you give good love <em>

_Never stopping, I was always searching _  
><em>For that perfect love <em>  
><em>The kind that girls like me dream of <em>

_Now you're here like you've been before _  
><em>And you know just what I need <em>  
><em>It took some time for me to see <em>  
><em>That you give good love to me baby <em>  
><em>So good, take this heart mine into your hands <em>  
><em>You give good love to me <em>  
><em>Never too much <em>  
><em>Baby you give good love <em>

_Now I, I can't stop looking around _  
><em>It's not, what this loves all about <em>  
><em>Our love is here to stay, stay <em>

When the song ended, Mace and Adi looked into each other's eyes. They were in their own world for a moment. They snapped back to reality and left the dance floor. Mace took Adi away from the crowd to a nearby balcony. They looked out at the most peaceful Coruscant has been in years. Adi smiled at Mace, then looked back out at the city.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Not as beautiful as you." She turned her head more to hide her blush. He took her hand in his and she looked back at him. "Adi, I must be honest with you about something. I honestly didn't thank you would come tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's been brought to my attention that I'm...a bit strict."

"A bit?"

"Okay, completely strict. I didn't think you would even consider coming with me. Or being with me. I've tried my best for the last couple of weeks to make you see that I'm not as mean and cold as people see me to be. I've done what I could to help you see the real me." She gently place her hand on his cheek.

"I see the real you whether or not you know it. I know what kind of person you truly are and why you act in such a completely different way. You've never been the grouch the others see you as. You're simply misunderstood. You don't have to try so hard for me. I already know the real you and I like it." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you do. I'm happy to be myself and I'm happy with you."

"Me too." They stared at each other for a moment. Their eyes locked and their faces grew closer. Within seconds, their lips met in a passion filled kiss. Both their hearts pounded like drums in their chests. Mace slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end. They held on to each other for what seemed like hours before they broke apart to breathe. They stared at each other breathlessly.

"I love you, Adi."

"I love you too, Mace." They smiled at each other and kissed again.

**Later that Night**

The Ball was over and Mace was walking Adi back to her quarters.

"I had a really great time tonight, Mace."

"I'm glad you did. It was great for me as well."

"I wish more nights could be like this."

"Perhaps, tomorrow night, you and I could have a night outside the temple. Just the two of us."

"Mace Windu, are you asking me out on a date?"

"It appears so. Maybe this could be our real first date." She pretended to think.

"I don't know. Going out with the temple's strictest Jedi? That could put a real dent in my reputation."

"I suppose the real question is will you risk your reputation for a night out with me?" She smiled and kissed him again.

"I did it once. I can risk to do it again." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you would. Tomorrow night, around 7:00, we will go out to a place really special. I promise you nothing till stop me from making sure you have a wonderful night.

"I expect to be impressed." They made it to her quarters. "Well, I suppose this is it for the night."

"I suppose so. Good night, Adi."

"Good night, Mace." He kissed her one last time before leaving. She went in her room and he went to his. He thought about telling Ahsoka about the night, but figured she would be asleep. Taking care of her new baby boy was difficult and tiring. He would tell her tomorrow.


	7. Big Steps

Mace and Adi had been dating for over a year. Mace knew now was the time for his final move that would make his life complete: proposing to Adi. The whole time he was dating Adi, he didn't need to ask Ahsoka for any assisstance. This was something huge and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He needed help to make this happen. He went to her quarters and knocked. Jaleel answered.

"Master Windu, how are you?"

"Fine. Thank you. I was looking for Ahsoka. Is she here?" Before he could respond, a tiny orange baby ran out of the room. He stopped and was lifted in the air. Ahsoka came out the room with her hand raised.

"Not this time, Michal." She pulled him back towards her as she noticed Mace. "Master Windu. Long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a while. I see you're handling motherhood well." She caught the bouncing baby boy in her arms.

"Yeah. Ever since he could walk, Michal's been all over the place. He's too active."

"I believe he gets that from you."

"Well, you're not the only one who thinks that. So, what brings you by?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Alright. Jaleel, it's time for Michal's nap." He took Michal from her.

"I can take a hint, babe." He kissed her cheek and went back it in the room with Michal giggling in his arms. Ahsoka turned back to Mace.

"So, what do you need?"

"I plan on proposing to Adi tonight."

"Oh my Force! That's great!"

"Yes, but I don't know how it will happen or where."

"Well, it needs to be some place special and very beautiful. Some where like Naboo or Alderaan."

"Naboo. That's great, but where on Naboo."

"I think I know someone who could help you with that." She took her communicator and a young Twi'lek woman popped up. "Hey, Leli."

"Ahsoka! I haven't heard from you since your last visit. How it little Michal?"

"Hyper and tiring. Listen, I need a favor."

"Name it."

"Master Windu here is proposing to his girlfriend tonight."

"Say no more. Send him to my place and I'll show him the perfect place for it."

"He's on his way. Thanks Le."

"I owe you. It's nothing. My place as soos as possible." Ahsoka ended the transmission and put her communicator away.

"You're all set. Leli will help with everything."

"Thank you, Ahsoka." She handed him a small chip.

"Here are her coordinates. She gets very impatient, so you may want to leave now."

"Good idea. Thank you." He turned and headed for the garage. He climbed in his ship and took off. He plugged in the coordinates and headed to Naboo. He arrived there in less than an hour. He found her waiting outside her house.

"Hi, you must be Mace."

"And you must be Leli. Ahsoka said you could help me?"

"Yes. I have helped many men propose to their girlfriends. I even helped my husband propose. He was so helpless. Anyway, about your proposal. You should do something simple yet special."

"Okay. Like what?"

"How about a nice dinner on the beach under the sunset. Perfect setting for a marriage proposal. When do you plan on doing it?"

"Tonight."

"Great. I can get my cooks to prepare your dinner, my butlers will set up the tables and that'll be..."

"Wait a minute. You have butlers and cooks?"

"Yes. Ahsoka didn't tell you I was rich?"

"No. She failed to mention that."

"Well, you wouldn't know by looking at me. I like to keep myself grounded and not spend all my wealth. Now, are you or your girlfriend allergic to any foods?"

"Well, Adi is allergic to shellfood and I'm not allergic to any food."

"Alright. No shellfish. I'll have my people get right on that. Be here tongiht at least by five, before the sun sets."

"We'll be here."

**Back at the Temple**

Adi was wandering the hall in search of Mace. She figured he would be visiting Ahsoka. She went to her room and saw Jaleel coming out.

"Padawan Coreen."

"Master Gallia. May I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Mace was. I haven't seen him all day."

"No idea. Ahsoka may know. She's in the Garden Room with Michal."

"I'll go ask her." She went to the Garden Room for Ahsoka. She spotted her laying in the meadows. Michal ran up to Adi and started jumping and laughing. Adi smiled as she picked the child up and walked over to Ahsoka. "I believe this laughing baby belongs to you."

Ahsoka sat up and smiled. "Hello, Master Gallia. Is Michal bothering you?"

"No, but I think her's bothering you. Is taking care of him difficult?" She sat next to her.

"Yes, but Jaleel and I get by alirhgt with him. "Ahsoka took Michal. "He's the best thing to happen to us."

"That must feel nice. Having a child of your own that loves you."

"It's great. I'm sure you and Master Windu will have a child someday."

"Speaking of, I was wondering if you knew where he was. I've been looking for him all day. Have you seen him?"

"I have seen him today."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He should be on his way back by now."

"Back? Where has he been?"

"You'll find out later." Adi didn't trust that answer.

"Padawan, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Something I shouldn't tell you. Don't worry about Master Windu. He'll explain later. For now, I need to try to get Michal down for his nap and you need to relax and not worry." Ahsoka got up and headed out of the Garden Room. Adi followed her.

"Are you two keeping something from me?"

"Possibly."

"When I find out, will I want to slaughter you? Or him?"

"I would hope not. Don't worry. It's nothing bad and you won't be mad."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to ruin the surprise." They made it to Ahsoka's quarters.

"Surprise? He's planning something?"

"I never said that, but I've already said too much. I have to go now. I will see you later, Master Gallia." She went in her room and closed the door. Jaleel was waiting for her.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Jaleel. Time for Michal's nap."

"I'll take care of that." He took Michal from her and laid him in his crib. Before he could stand up, Jaleel put a pacifier in his mouth and he fell asleep almost immediately.

"He's so cute when he's asleep. If he'll only stay like that more often." Jaleel smiled and held Ahsoka by her waist.

"He has too much energy from you, my dear." He kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say." He smirked at her.

"Ahsoka, I've been thinking. I think we should have another baby. Maybe a little girl."

"Maybe not. Jaleel, I'm not ready for another baby. It's hard enough taking care of Michal right now."

"I know, but didn't you say you wanted a big family?"

"Yes, but not after the other. I at least want to wait until we're married to have another child." Jaleel smiled as he pulled out a tiny box.

"Then let's get married." Ahsoka gasped as he opened the box and revealed a diamond ring.

"Jaleel..."

"Ahsoka, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." He took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed deeply, then broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Jaleel."


	8. One Surprise After Another

After leaving Ahsoka's quarters, Adi headed back to her own. She wondered what Ahsoka was keeping from her this time and where Mace was. She needed to talk to him about something extremely important. When she was almost to her quarters, she spotted Mace down the hall. She called out to him.

"Mace!" He saw her and walked over to her.

"Adi, I've been looking for you." He hugged and kissed her.

"And I've been searching for you. Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later, but tonight, we are going out."

"Really? Where to this time?"

"Off of Coruscant. To Naboo."

"So that's where you went? To find a nice place for dinner."

"Yes and I found the perfect spot that you will love. We'll leave in an hour."

"It's a date then. Now, Mace, I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait? I've been summoned for a meeting with the Council and I am already tardy."

"I suppose I could tell you tonight."

"Great. I'll see you in a while." He kissed her cheek and left. So much for my news, she thought. She wanted Mace to know of her surprise, but he was currently busy. She wanted to tell someone, so she decided to tell Ahsoka. Everything seems to go to her first and she doesn't tell a soul if asked not to. Adi went down to Ahsoka's quarters. When she got there, Ahsoka and Anakin were outside her door arguing about something. Being curious, Adi kept her distance and used the Force to listen in.

"I don't approve of this, Ahsoka."

"I don't care. This is my decision and my life. You can't control me forever."

"Well, for the time being, I do control you. You and Jaleel are too young to get married."

"We were too young to have a baby, but we did anyway. We might as well get married."

"Both reckless decisions that shouldn't happen and was a mistake."

"You're calling my baby a mistake?"

"Well, I know you didn't plan on having him."

"No, but I don't consider him a mistake. unexpected, yes, but never a mistake. If you and Padme had a baby, I bet you wouldn't call it a mistake."

"That is completely different! We're married and old enough to take care of a baby. You're lucky the Council didn't take Michal away from you!" There was a pause. Adi thought they sensed her beofre Anakin spoke again. "I'm just looking out for you, Snips. You're not ready for that kind of commitment."

"You don't think I'm ready for anything! You've never thought I was ready! I know what I'm ready for and I'm ready for this whether you like it or not! Jaleel and I are getting married and I'm not going to let you get in the way of it!"

"I don't want you to make the biggest mistake of you life."

"Just because you don't like Jaleel doesn't mean me marrying him will be the biggest mistake of my life!"

"This has nothing to do with me not liking Jaleel. Early marriages don't always work out."

"You're trying to make it about you, but it's not about you! My love life is different from yours. Jaleel and I are not you and Padme. I know you two are having problems. Jaleel and I have a son and no problems or secrets."

"Really? Have you told him the reason you really don't want to have another baby?"

"You promised you would never bring that up again!"

"I'm not trying to upset you, but you can't just hide things from him and still get married." Adi could tell Ahsoka was on the edge of tears.

"I'm done talking about this! Think what you want, but I'm doing what I want. I don't need your approval." She turned and went back in her room. Anakin stood there for a moment, trying to decided whether to go in or leave her alone. He decided to give her some time to calm down. Adi went to talk to Ahsoka. She knocked on her door.

"Ahsoka?"

"Master Gallia?" She sounded like she was crying.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?" There was a pause.

"Yes." Adi opened the door and saw Ahsoka standing over Michal's crib. Adi walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I heard your disagreement with your master. Are you alright?"

"You ever had someone tell you not to do something because they've done it before and it didn't work out for them?"

"I can't say I have."

"You're one of the lucky ones." She breathed in deeply, then slowly exhaled to keep herself from crying more. She took the tiny hand of her tiny sleeping toldder. Adi decided to ask her an interesting question.

"Ahsoka, I noticed earlier that your master said there was a reason you didn't want to have another baby and..."

"And you want to know what that reason is."

"If you don't mind my asking."

"It's okay. A few months after I had Michal, I found out that I was pregnant again. I found out on a mission to Geonosis. My master found out and made me stay at the base. I was so excited to tell Jaleel when I got back. The base was attacked by droids. I was shot straight in the stomach. My organs and bones were fine, but the baby didn't make it. Jaleel always said if we ever got married that we would leave the temple to live a normal life and be safe to raise a family. Michal wasn't planned, but we made it through as Jedi. He said he would always keep his promise no matter what happened, so I said I wouldn't have another child unless I was married and not in constant danger."

"So, you're leaving once you get married?"

"That's the plan. That's the main reason my master doesn't want me to marry Jaleel."

"He doesn't want to lose you."

"He needs to learn how to let go. It's a part of being a Jedi."

"Ahsoka, you're like a daughter to him. How would you feel if someone wanted to take Michal away?"

"I wouldn't want that."

"That's how he feels. He feels Jaleel is taking you away from him."

"It's not like he's never going to see me again."

"But he won't see you as often as he's used to. He'll get another padawan he won't connect with like he connects with you. Everything will change for the both of you."

"He never has been good with change. Maybe I should be more sensitive about this, but I'm not changing my mind about marrying Jaleel."

"Then lightly explain that to him. He'll have to accept it one way or another."

"Thanks for the talk, Master."

"Anytime."

"So, if you were eavesdropping again, that means you came to talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"Well, I wanted Mace to be the first to know this, but I must tell someone or I'll explode."

"Then it must be exciting." She pulled Adi over the the bed and they both sat down. "So, what's this really explosive announcement?"

"Well, soon, Mace and I will be parents." Ahsoka smiled.

"You're pregnant?" That's great!"

"I know. It's amazing."

"Why haven't yuo told Master Windu yet?"

"I tried to earlier, but he was too preoccupied. I'll have to tell him tonight. He's taking me somewhere, but he won't tell me where."

"Well, good luck tonight."

"I'm just hoping he'll be as happy about this as I am. We have ben talking about having children for a while."

"And how does he feel about kids?"

"He wantes kids, but he wanted us to be married before we do. That's why I'm worried."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Now, how about I help you get ready for your date tonight?"

"I would like that. Thank you."


	9. Mace's Proposal

An hour later, Adi was dressed in a strapless purple dress that went to her ankles and black heels. She wore stud earrings and the charm bracelet Mace gave her for her birthday. Ahsoka helped, but she wasn't done just yet.

"There's one more thing you need." She opened her jewelry box and took out what Ahsoka called a "headlace." It was made up of little metal flowers and had a clear gem on the front. "I got this from my mother. It's an old family jewel. The gem changes color depending on what color your clothes are."

"I couldn't possibly wear this, Ahsoka. It's much too valuable and special for you. I don't wish to lose it."

"It's okay. You can wear it." Ahsoka placed it on top of her head and latched it. The gem slowly turned from clear to a light purple. Adi looked at herself in the mirror and admired the gem.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Ahsoka. I promise to be careful with it." She hugged Ahsoka.

"No problem." They broke apart. "Now, you and Mace have fun on your date."

"Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow." She slipped on her coverup and left Ahsoka's room. She met up with Mace in the halls. He was dressed in a simple suit.

"Adi, you look gorgeous." She blushed.

"Thank you. I'm not over dressed, am I?"

"No. You're perfect." She blushed deeper.

"You look very handsome as well."

"Thank you. We don't want to be late for our special night."

"What makes tonight so special?"

"Every night with you is special." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Mace, you always know just what to say." He smiled and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he led her to the garage where the ship was ready for take off. They arrived on Naboo an hour later. They landed near Leli's private beach. Adi was a bit skeptical about the area. She wasn't familar with it had a feeling they weren't suppose to be there. "Mace, are we suppose to be here? It seems a bit private here."

"Don't worry. I called in a favor."

"Really?" He smirked and led her off the ship. They were met by Leli outside the ship.

"You two made it. Great." Adi arched an eyebrow for she didn't know the woman. She also wondered how Mace did know her.

"Leli, this is Adi Gallia, my love. Adi, this is Leli Camari, a friend of Ahsoka's."

"It's nice to meet you, Adi."

"Some to you, Leli." Adi looked to Mace. "I thought you said you called in a favor."

"I did. I called Ahsoka and she called Leli." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Mace, Adi, follow me to your table." She led the couple over to the beach. There was a lovely table for two waiting for them. It was candle lit with a beautiful sun set background. Adi was in love with the sight.

"Mace, this is beautiful."

"Just like you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. They walked over the table and sat down. One of Leli's butler droids brought over a bowl of breadsticks.

"Mace, this is really nice, but why go through all this trouble?"

"I just want you to have a nice night. I know you've been stressed lately, so I thought a night away from Coruscant would be good for you."

"Thank you. You're very thoughful." If he's noticed her acting different, then he would eventuall find out about her surprise. She knew she had to tell him, but she would have to wait for the right time and now wasn't it.

"I only want the best for you." After they had dinner, they took off their shoes and walked along the shore. The sun was almost set. Mace knew it was the right time to propose. Adi thought she should tell him about the baby before the end of the night.

"Mace, there's something I need to tell you."

"I have something to say as well, but you go first."

"No, you. What did you want to say?"

"Well, it's actually more of a question." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Adi, you have made me the happiest man in the galaxy. You are the reason I am and I never want to lose you."

He got down on his knee and took out the ring. "Adi Gallia, will you marry me?"

She gasped as she saw the ring. She didn't care about its beauty and extravagence. She cared that he would propse to her without her having to tell him of her pregnancy. She knew once they were married, their lives would be complete.

"Yes. A million times yes." He smiled as he took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger. He stood and kissed her deeply.

"Adi, you have made the happiest man alive. Nothing could make this better."

"Well, there is something I need to tell you, Mace."

"What is it?" She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, so she braced herself for the absolute worst.

"Mace, I am with child." His eyes went wide. his expression was unreadable for a second, then he smiled.

"That's wonderful, Adi. We're going to have a baby."

"This doesn't change your mind?"

"Of course not. I've always wanted a child. Now that we're having one, everything is perfect." She smiled and kissed his again.

"I'm so glad you feel that way. I love you, Mace."

"I love you too, Adi."


	10. Weddings with Interuptions

Seven months have passed since the proposal and was the day of the wedding. Or weddings so to speak. Since both Ahsoka and Jaleel and Adi and Mace were all getting married, they decided to have both weddings on the same day. Adi wanted to get married before she had the baby, so she already had a materity wedding dress considering she was eight months pregnant. She and Ahsoka were getting ready with the help of their bridemaids. Barriss was Ahsoka's Maid of Honor and Aayla was Adi's. Ahsoka was almost done.

"Barriss, have you seen my silver headlace?"

"I have it right here." Barriss held up the shining accessory. Adi wondered about it.

"Ahsoka, when did you get that?"

"A week after Jaleel proposed to me. With Togrutas, when a woman is engaged, she wears a silver headlace to show it. During the wedding, the groom replaces the silver one for a golden one to symbolize marriage. Jaleel wanted to have some of my traditions in the wedding."

"That's very nice. Do you still wear a ring?"

"It's optional, but I might wear it outside the temple. Not a lot of people know of our ways."

"I believe I just proved that." There was a knock, then Anakin came in.

"You ladies ready?"

"Just about. Give us two more minutes."

"Alright, Snips. Two minutes." He left again. Ahsoka turned to the others.

"Okay, girls. It's almost time. Go get in your positions. We'll finish up here on our own and be out in a little while." They nodded and left. Ahsoka turned to Adi who was sitting with her head in her hands. Ahsoka sat next to her. "Master Gallia, are you alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby's just really active today." Ahsoka smiled.

"I guess she's excited about her parents getting married."

"She? You're already assuming it's a girl?"

"I know it's a girl. I can feel it and you should be able to."

"As active as it is, I assumed it was a boy. It kicks a lot and never takes a break from moving."

"That doesn't mean anything. You are going to have a healthy baby girl and Master Windu is going to be in awe of his baby girl."

"I hope you're right. I also hope that she doesn't decide to come today."

"Don't worry about that. You have at least three more weeks until you're ready to give birth. You should be fine. Come on. We don't want to be late for our own weddings." She helped her stand. They grabbed their bouqets and walked out. The other girls already went out. They met with Anakin, who was walking Ahsoka down the aisle, and Kit, who was walking Ahsoka down the aisle.

"You two look great. Are you ready?"

"I am. Adi?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." The wedding march played and the doors opened. Ahsoka and Anakin made their way down the aisle first, followed by Adi and Kit. They made it to the alter and were given to their grooms. Obi-Wan was performing the ceremony.

"Fellow Jedi, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jaleel Coreen and Ahsoka Tano and Mace Windu and Adi Gallia. Marriage is binding connection that you have with someone that you truly love and these two couples love each other in that way. Jaleel, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ahsoka, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Mace, do you you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Adi, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me and on behalf of the Jedi Council, I now pronouce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides." Jaleel kissed Ahsoka and Mace kissed Adi. Everyone cheered and applauded. The two newly wed couples made their way back down the aisle.

**Reception**

After the services, everyone went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the reception. Both couples sat at a long table close to the front. Anakin and Plo were on Ahsoka's side and Master Yoda and Ki Adi sat on Mace's side. Jaleel stood and went to the front.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down. It's time to begin. As most of you know, Ahsoka was my best friend. She's been my best friend for since we were younglings in Master Yoda's class. Ahsoka is a great girl and she's already made me the happiest person in the galaxy. She is my friend, the mother of my son, and my beautiful wife. I am lucky to have a girl like her at my side. No one will ever replace her in my life or in my heart. I love you so much, Ahsoka. I promise that I will try my best to keep you happy." Everyone applauded and Anakin stepped down. Mace then stood and went to the front.

"Good evening, everyone. There is so much that can be said about Adi. She's smart, beautiful, active, caring. She's everything a man could ever want in a woman. I have loved Adi since the first time I ever laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful and wonderful that I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. Back then, I was always afraid to talk to her because I never really knew what to say. Everything that I never told her I'm telling her now. Adi, you are my perfect woman and I can only hope to be the perfect man for you. I will never hurt you and I will do my best to be the best husband to you and the best father to our child. I love you and I will do my best to make the both of you happy." Everyone applauded as Mace sat down. More speeches were said about the grooms and brides. Then, the two couples moved to the dancefloor for their dances. The music then started to play.

_When I first saw you  
>I said "Oh my"<br>That's a dream  
>That's my dream<em>

_I needed a dream  
>When it all seemed to go bad<br>Then I found you  
>And I have had the most beautiful dreams<br>Any man's ever had_

As the music played, the newly wed couples slowly danced with each other. Mace held Adi as close to him as he could with her bulging belly.

"That was a beautiful speech you gave, Mace. I loved it."

"I'm glad you did. Everything I said was true. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Today, has just been perfect." Adi then groaned in pain. Mace held her closely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...not sure. I think...I think my water just broke!" Everyone stopped and looked at Adi. She then screamed and collapsed. Mace caught her before he fell. He slowly lowered her on the floor. Ahsoka ran over to her.

"Master Adi!"

"MY WATER BROKE! I'M IN LABOR!"

"We have to get her to the Medical Wing! Now!"

**Adi's water just broke. What will happen next? Tune in next time on Unexpected Love.**


	11. A New Windu

**Sorry for the long delay. Here's the update you've waited for. Adi has her baby.**

Adi has been in labor for almost twelve hours. Mace, Ahsoka and Jaleel were all in her room waiting for it to end. Adi was given a shot that numbed her entire body until the baby was ready to come out. Mace, for once in his life, was getting impatient.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Master. Some women go into labor for a whole day before she delivers. We'll just have to wait and see how long it'll take for Master Adi."

"She is right, Mace. These things take time. I'm sure that baby will be here in the hour."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. The baby will come when... AHHH!" Adi screamed in pain and Mace held her hand. Ahsoka got the birthing droid while Jaleel helped keep Adi calm. The droid came in.

"The baby is ready to come. Start pushing now." Adi screamed loudly as she pushed the first time. Mace held her hand tighter. "Again. Push."

Adi pushed again. The pain was like fire coursing through her body. She could barely stand it and thought about letting go. Mace encouraged her to keep pushing. He repeated that she was almost there and it would be over soon. She was getting frustrated with his words.

"MACE, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE PUSHING A BABY OUT! YOU ARE THE MOST IRRITATING MAN IN THE GALAXY!" He was half surprised at her ourburst. Being the one that helped Ahsoka give birth, he knew that she would be irritable because of the pain. He only continued to encourage her to push. With one last scream, Adi gave one big push. The sound of crying filled the room.

"It is a healthy baby girl." Mace helped Adi sit up straight. Ahsoka took the baby from the droid and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She then carefully gave her to Adi. She took her and carressed her in her arms.

"A girl. We have a daughter, Mace." He looked down at his child in his wife's arms. Her skin was very light and she had short brown hair. Mace thought she was just as perfect as her mother.

"She's beautiful." Ahsoka and Jaleel looked on at the new family.

"What are you two going to name her?" Adi and Mace looked to each other.

"What do you think, Adi?" She looked at her newborn daughter for a moment.

"I think...she looks like an Alicia."

"Alicia. I love it. Alicia Kasy Windu." Jaleel smiled at them.

"I think that's a beautiful name for her."

"Thank you, Jaleel." Mace turned to Ahsoka. "And thank you, Ahsoka."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you encouraging me to go after Adi, she never would've become my wife and my daughter wouldn't be here. I've never felt as happy as I do now. Thank you. This never would've happened without you." Ahsoka smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Master. All you really needed was that push."

"And I am grateful that you gave me that push." Jaleel put his arm around Ahsoka's waist and kissed her cheek.

"If you'll excuse us, we have our own little bundle of joy to get back to. We'll see you two later." They walked out and headed to Ahsoka's quarters. "I'm proud of you, Ahsoka. You actually make a pretty good matchmaker."

"Was there really any doubt that I wasn't."

"Honestly, I was a little afriad of you doing that. Knowing who your master is and all."

"My master has nothing to do with my personal life. If anything, you're the one that has the biggest effect on that. I guess you really did have every right to be worried."

"Haha. Funny." She giggled as she hugged his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jaleel, you know I love you."

"I hope so. Otherwise, I would have no idea why you had a son with me and became my wife." She sighed happily.

"I still can't believe that we're married. Finally."

"Believe it, baby. If you still don't, then our honeymoon will certainly convince you. We leave for Alderaan first thing in the morning." They made it to Ahsoka's quarters. Jaleel went over to Michal's crib to check on him only to find that he wasn't there. "Ahsoka! Michal's gone!"

"I know. I asked my master to watch him for the night."

"Why?" She approached him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Because I want to spend some time with my new husband." He smirked and kissed her.

**Medical Ward**

Adi was fast asleep in her hospital bed while Mace sat awake in a chair near the window. He looked in his arms to see his daughter's beautiful young face illuminate under the rays of moonlight that peaked through the blinds. He watched as the child slept in his embrace. Mace loved everything about his newborn child. He love smooth skin that would darken in time. He loved her brown hair that would grow to be as long and beautiful as Adi's. He loved her eyes that were a blue-green color like Adi's. Looking at his daughter was like looking at an angel. She was so small, so young, so innocent. He knew that he would have to be the best father he could to her. He knew that he would have to protect her until she can do so herself. He would be a great father and he knew it.

**How'd you guys like this update? I had a bit of writer's block, but I got past it and I gave you this. Please leave a good review and vote on my poll for Best Rexsoka.**


	12. The Kids

**Hey, everyone. Here's another update for you. Also, I did a little looking around and I found that Adi isn't human. I don't remember what she was, but it wasn't human. My bad. So, for this story, we're just going with that she is human. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**3 Years Later**

It was one of those days where the peace in the Jedi Temple was disturbed. Jedi masters were simply strolling in the halls when blurs of brown and orange blasted by them, knocking them to the ground. The blurs turned out to be Michal and Alicia racing each other, again. They finally stopped in front of Mace's quarters. Alicia jumped for joy.

"Yes! I won!"

"No you didn't! I did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Mace came out and looked down at the arguing children.

"Alicia! Why have I been getting complaints about you disturbing the peace? Again?"

"Sorry, Daddy. Michal and I were racing and..."

"What did your mother and I tell you about racing in the Temple?" The three year old looked down at her feet.

"Not to." Michal saw how sad she was and knew she was in a lot of trouble for disobeying her father.

"Master Windu, it's not Alicia's fault. It's mine. I kept pestering her to race me. It's all my fault." Alicia looked at Michal was crazy. She then looked up at Mace's face. She knew he was thinking about it. He looked to his daughter.

"Alicia, is this true?" She looked to Michal. His eyes were telling her to go along with it. She turned to Mace.

"Yes. Michal challenged me and I fell to temptation." She held her breath, hoping he would believe them.

"Well, alright, but I don't want to hear anymore about you two racing and knocking down everyone in your path. And I will be telling your mother about this, Youngling Michal."

"I know, Master." Mace walked back in his quarters and closed the door. Alicia turned to her friend.

"Michal, you didn't have to do that. You just got yourself in more trouble."

"You're my best friend. I wasn't going to let you take all the blame. It really was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to race." She smiled.

"Well, thanks. You better get to your mommy. You might be in trouble. It's better to face her than hide. I learned that the hard way."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye." He walked away and headed for Ahsoka's quarters. He knew he would be in trouble, but it was worth it. He was protecting Alicia. She wasn't just his best friend. She was his secret crush. He was only four years old, but he knew what love was. He never told her because he didn't think she would feel the same. She was a year younger than him and may not understand that much about feelings for others. He didn't know. He made it to Ahsoka's quarters and, of course, his parents were waiting for him.

"Michal, we just got a transmission from Master Windu that you and Alicia were racing in the halls again."

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"I tempted Alicia, again, and I'm sorry. I already told her and Master Windu I was sorry."

"Good. Now, go back to your quarters until we tell you to come out."

"Yes, Daddy." He turned and left. Jaleel let out a sigh.

"This is the third time this month him and Alicia got in trouble. We need to do something about it."

"What can we do, Jay? Tell them not to be kids? They're only three and four years old. They're still learning. Plus, if you recall, we weren't that much different when when we were their ages."

"I remember, Soka, but we never got in trouble this much."

"You're right. We got in more trouble than they did."

"Ahsoka, this is serious. Our son is out of control."

"Our son is fine. Everyone learns from a repeated history. Some learn later than others. I'm telling, in a year or two, he won't get in as much trouble."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If there's one thing I know about my son is that he's like me. He's going to learn and he'll have fun while doing it with the one he loves." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"The one he loves?"

"Can't you see that he likes Alicia? They're best friends, like we were, and they get in trouble a lot like we did. They're just like us when we were their ages."

"Are you going to play matchmaker for our son?"

"I'm not going to have to. If I'm right about this, which I am, they'll tell each other how they feel about each other by the time they're teenagers. That's when the real trouble will start for us. Him as a toddler is nothing."

"But the real question is do you plan on telling Mace and Adi about this? Adi may be alright with it, but Mace might be a little more high strung about it. That is his daughter after all."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. They won't really do anything until their older."

"That's what I'm worried about. I mean nothing bad by this, but we were only sixteen and seventeen when we had him. I don't want him to do the same things we did. I want him to wait until he's an adult before he does anything with her."

"Keep a close enough eye on him and we won't have to worry about that. When he's a teen, just look out for all the things you used to do when we snuck around doing things we weren't suppose to."

"I hope you're right about this."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He smirked and kissed her.

**Mace's Quarters**

Adi, Mace and Alicia were all in Mace's quarters for a group meditation. Hours later, they finished and just talked. Adi turned to her daughter.

"So, Alicia, how was your day?" Alicia kept her gaze low.

"It was fine, Mommy."

"Really? Because your father told me that you and Michal got in some trouble racing in the halls. Again. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Honey, we told you about that. Not only is it disrespectful to others, but it's dangerous. Someone could get hurt. We don't want you doing that, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. Next time we hear about you racing in the halls, you're going to be punished for two weeks."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Alright. Time for bed." They all stood from the floor. Alicia hugged and kissed both her parents good night, then went to her quarters. On her way, she met up with Michal.

"Hey, Michal."

"Hey, Alicia. Did you get punished?"

"No. I got let off with a warning? You?"

"Big time. Punished for a week. I'm not allowed to go anywhere but Master Yoda's class, my room, my parent's room and the cafeteria."

"Sorry. I told you that you didn't have to take the blame."

"Hey, we're friends. I told you. We look out for each other. But you still owe me one." She giggled at him.

"Okay. Next time you need a favor, I'll help you."

"Thanks." They reached his quarters first. "Night, Licia."

"Night, Mike."

**Aren't they adorable? Don't worry. I'll show more of them and Mace and Adi. For now, please leave a good review and vote for Best Rexsoka.**

**My Clone Captain by AhsokaTano99  
>Rebel by WhisperedMemories<br>Force Bonded by Zedaar  
>A Bundle of Hope by DarthMii<br>His Golden Armor by Duchess Ahsoka**


	13. Trouble Makers

**Hey, everyone. Here's another update for you. I'm going to do a little skipping around here. You'll still get the jist of what's happening.**

**7 Years Later**

Years have gone by and Alicia and Michal are still the best of friends. The 10 and 11 year olds had both grown and looked a little different than when they were younger. Alicia's hair had grown longer and she held it in two pig tails that went down her back. Her skin tone had lightened up a shade or two and her eyes darkened to where they matched her mother's blue ones. Michal's skin tone was a darker than his mother's and his two montrals went down his back. They walked down the hall together after Master Yoda's class.

"That lesson was so easy. I don't understand why some people didn't get it. What did you think, Licia?"

"I thought it was easy too. Some people just aren't as advanced as we are. That's why we're the best in our class."

"Yeah. Hey, word's been going around saying that Master Skywalker is going to take over our class next week."

"I heard that, too. Is it true?"

"No idea. Master Yoda hasn't brought it up. I really hope he does, though. He was my mother's master and from what she tells me, he's a pretty fun teacher. Plus, he's practically my uncle. It'll be fun if he does."

"Yeah, but my dad says that Master Skywalker is reckless and impulsive."

"Of course he is. How do you think he got his reputation? He's the most powerful Jedi in the Order. He ended this war by killing the chancellor, with the help of my dad of course." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Still, it's weird to think that he was the Dark Lord this whole time. I don't understand how no one sensed that before."

"No idea. We weren't born then, so we couldn't do anything about that."

"Well, duh." She smiled and bopped him on the forehead. He laughed at her.

"Hey. Don't bop me, little girl."

"I'll bop you if I want, little boy."

"I'm older than you."

"By a year and a half. It's not like you're that much older or more mature than me. We're pretty much at the same pace. You know, girls mature faster than boys."

"And who told you that?"

"My mom and your mom. It's true. Just deal with it."

"Yeah, okay." He looked ahead and groaned in displeasure. "Lancey Twins, 12 o'clock."

"Ugh, I can't stand those two. Just keep walking and pretend you don't see them." They kept walking, but were stopped by the twins' groupees. The twins approached them. They were both human. The girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had short blonde hair with dark brown eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Mandi?"

"Well, looks like the Coreen mutt and the Windu brat, RJ." Michal groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Lancey creeps, just leave us alone. We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, mutt. Just got it."

"Must you always call me that?"

"Why shouldn't we? That's all you are. A mutt. What are you? A Twi'Lek and a gundark?" Everyone in the group laughed. Michal clentched his fists in anger. Alicia saw that he would snap soon, so she stepped in.

"This coming from the creeps that are part clone. You seem to forget that you're both only three years old and you're not even Force-sensitive. You're only here because your mother's a Jedi Knight whereas my our dads are both Jedi Masters. Aside from your little paparrazzi here, you have no real power or influence in this Temple." Michal smiled at Alicia for telling off the twins and making them mad.

"Our dad is a clone captain who..."

"Who answers to his uncle. You have nothing. How you got popular among these wannabes is beyond me, but I suggest both of you get out of here." Mandi approached her and stared her straight in the eye.

"Or what, brat?" Alicia's eyes glazed over and turned red. Mandi backed up and everyone followed suit.

"You really want to find out?"

"She's demented! Run for your lives!" The twins ran and the group followed them. Alicia and Michal laughed as they watched the running kids. He turned to her.

"That was the coolest thing ever! How'd you change your eye color anyway?" She carefully took the contact out of her eyes.

"My own invention. Color changing contacts. I can change my eye color anytime I want. One of my best, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah. This one didn't malfunction. Pretty cool." She put them back in her eyes.

"I can make you a pair if you want."

"Thanks. That'd be awesome. Do your parents know about this one?"

"Nope. Not yet. I wanted to take them for a test run first and those brats gave me a reason to turn them a different color. You think I should've gone with a Sith golden brown?"

"No. I think red was great. They thought you were possessed and demented."

"You're right. It was perfect."

"Hey, you don't think we're going to get in trouble for this?"

"Of course not. No one's going to believe the Lancey Twins. They tell lies to the Council all the time. Why would they believe them now?"

"Because their groupees saw you and they'll vouge for them."

"So? Everyone knows those mindless zombies will do and say anything the twins tell them. The Council won't believe them one bit. I mean really, my eyes turning red and me being demented? Would you really believe that?"

"You're right. It's ridiculous. No one would believe that." They saw the twins coming back with Mace and Jaleel. "Although, nothing said they still wouldn't tell."

"Please, it's a ridiculous story. No one, especially my dad, would believe such nonsense." The four approached Michal and Alicia. Mandi pointed at Alicia.

"It was her! She tried to possess us with her red eyes! And he tried to beat us up because we wouldn't listen to her!" Michal and Alicia looked incredilously at each other.

"Did she just say I was trying to possess her?"

"Did she just say I tried to beat them up?" They looked up at their dads.

"Alicia, do you know the meaning of this?"

"I have no idea, Dad. Michal and I didn't do anything to them. We were just on our way to the cafeteria from Master Yoda's class." Jaleel looked to his son.

"Michal?"

"She's telling the truth. We didn't do anything wrong." Mace and Jaleel looked down at the twins.

"Mandi? RJ? We will be telling your parents about this. That's the third time this month you've gotten in trouble." The twins looked to each other. They then glared angrily at Michal and Alicia. They simply smirked at the twins. Alicia flashed her eyes red for a moment. Mandi's eyes widened.

"See! Her eyes are red! Look!" Before they saw, they returned blue. "Her eyes...They were..."

"That's enough out of you two. Come along." Mace and Jaleel led them away. When they were far enough down the hall, Michal and Alicia high-fived each other.

"Maybe the twins will think next time they decided to mess with Alicia Kassidy Windu."

"I thought your middle name was Kasy."

"Kasy is short for Kassidy."

"Well, Alicia Kassidy Windu, I think this calls for a celebratory lunch."

"You read my mind. Let's go."

**The kids have enemies already. This will be interesting. Also, if you didn't get it, the twins are Rex's kids. If you recall earlier in the story, Rex was with an OC of mine named Mindi. She's not that important, but I thought you guys should know who these wicked twins belong to. Please leave a good review and vote for Best Rexsoka.**

**My Clone Captain by AhsokaTano99  
>Rebel by WhisperedMemories<br>Force Bonded by Zedaar  
>A Bundle of Hope by DarthMii<br>His Golden Armor by Duchess-Ahsoka**


	14. Other Friends

The next day, Alicia and Michal were leaving Master Yoda's class again heading to the cafeteria. Since they got the twins in trouble the previous day, they knew they wouldn't be there. They were able to enjoy their lunch in peace.

"So, Alicia, what's going on in your life now?" She sighed dramatically.

"Oh my. You just can't imagine the chaos that happens in my family. It's just unbearable." They both laughed at her tone. "But for real, nothing really. My dad's stil a stick in the mud, my mom's trying to loosen him up, nothing new or life changing. What about you?"

"Same here. My family's pretty boring."

"Yeah. Hey, Benji and some other younglings are going to meet up in the Garden Room later on tonight. He said we were welcome to come. You wanna go?"

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Does it really matter? It's simple: Would you rather want to hang around with a bunch of people that will be having some fun or would you want to spend the night with your boring parents?" He thought about it for a second.

"Good point. I'll be there."

"Good. Meet me at my quarters at 6:00 and we can walk there together."

"Cool." After they finished with their lunch, they went their seperate ways. Michal went to his quarters and Alicia went to hers.

**6:00**

Michal was at Alicia's quarters at 6:00 like she said. He knocked on her door and she pranced out.

"Right on time. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They walked together to the Garden Room. They got there a few minutes later and went over to their group of friends. Benji stood and smiled.

"Alicia, Michal, you guys made it." Benji was the son of Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. He had many tentacles that went down his back like his father's. His skin was light green with splotches of blue.

"Told you we would." They sat in the circle with everyone else. Benji stood in the center of the circle.

"Now, not all of you know each other, so I will tell who each other you are. As some of you may know, Alicia here is the child of Master Mace Winud and Master Adi Gallia, so don't mess with her or she'll get her father on you." Everyone chuckled.

"And you know it, Benji."

"That I do. Michal here is the son of Master Jaleel Coreen and Master Ahsoka Tano. He's an odd looking one, but most of us here are, so we have no room to speak."

"Aint' that the truth."

"Yes, yes. Starfire is the daughter of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Siri Tachi. She's normal looking, but she is as odd as some of us look."

"And I'm not going to deny it."

"No need to deny what we all know. Cole is the son of Master Barriss Offee and Clone Commander Cody. Try not to be distracted by the color of his skin. It freaks him out and may make you lose your lunch." He fake scoffed at him.

"Well, I never..."

"And it will stay that way. And last but not least, my most beautiful girlfriend, Amelia. She is the daughter of Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti. Luckily, she does not have to wear a mask as her father does. If she did, we wouldn't be able to enjoy her beauty." She giggled and blushed.

"Benji, you're embarrassing me." He sat down next to her and kiss her cheek. Michal smiled and thought how lucky Benji was to be in a relationship. He wanted that to be him and Alicia, but he was still unsure of her feelings for him. He felt something tap his arm. She looked and saw it was Starfire.

"They're cute together, aren't they?"

"Sure, I guess." She scooted closer to him.

"Must be nice to have someone you're so close to. Someone you can cuddle with when you're alone and spend all your freetime with." Michal was very uncomfortable with the situation. He knew Starfire had a crush on him and that freaked him out even more.

"You know who else might feel the same about that? Cole. You should talk to him about that."

"Cole's not the most romantic person in the galaxy. Besides, I heard you are quite the charmer. Of course, I don't need to hear rumors to know that you're a... special kind of guy." Before he could respond, Benji spoke up.

"Okay, Star. Stop your flirting with Michal. He does not wish to be bothered with your smothering and akwardness." She shrugged and scooted back to her original spot. "Good. Now, who will like to get the conversational ball rolling? What shall we talk and debate about tonight?"

"How about non-Force sensitive kids in the Temple?"

"Ahh. I see you mean the Lancey Twins, Alicia."

"Yes. I don't think that just because some kids parents are Jedi that they should stay here if they're not Force sensitive. They stand out here in the Temple because of that and they think since they're so unique and more vulnerable that they should get special treatment."

"I agree with Alicia. Those twins are out of control and they refuse to get the fact that they're not so special through their thick skulls."

"I see what you mean, Mimi. Anyone else?"

"I'm going with Mimi and Licia. They get too much leeway because of their weakness. They shouldn't be here. They should be living with their own kind in the regular system of Coruscant."

"Well, I see even the neutral voice in the group agrees with everyone. Cole, you really have nothing to object to?"

"No. I am sticking to what I say. Those twins need to be put out of the Temple."

"I see we're all in agreement on this. Although slanderous and insulting to the twins, this was an interesting and amusing discussion. Does anyone want to say anything else on the twins situation?"

"Yes. We have something to say." The group turned and saw the twins sitting in a tree.

"Yes. Why is it that the children of some of the greatest Jedi in the Order feel that the innocent should be kicked out of the only home we've ever known? Why do you think that is, sister?"

"I'm not sure, brother. I can't think of a single reason. Perhaps they're jealous."

"Ahh, jealousy. Maybe they want to be normal themselves and they don't like being Jedi. That's a good reason." Benji stood.

"Mandi, RJ, you were not invited to this gathering."

"Oh, weren't we? I heard this was open to all kids of the Temple. What did you hear, RJ?"

"I heard the same thing, Mandi." Starfire stood up angrily.

"This gathering is for Force sensitive kids only. Besides, if you didn't get it, we don't want you around, so just go away."

"Or what?" Alicia stood up next.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you asked that question, Mandi? You really want that to happen again?" Mandi scoffed.

"Please, you don't scare us. You wouldn't dare try anything with us." Alicia smirked deviously.

"Wanna bet?" Alicia's eyes turned red and the twins were lifted from the tree with the Force. The twins squirmed and yelped.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Yeah. Put us down!"

"Sure. I'll put you down." She released them and they fell on the grass. She appoarched and looked down at them. "And for your information, it's not about you not being Force sensitive. It's about you being spoiled brats and thinking you can do anything you want because you're not Jedi. You think because you don't live by the Code that you have all the freedom in the world. You two don't belong here because you're undisiplined and you don't care who you push down to get what you want. Now both of you get out of here before I do something that I'll regret."

Without another word, the twins got up and ran out of the Garden Room. Alicia let out a sigh of relief. Everyone applauded her for finally saying something to the twins. Michal stood beside her and put his han d on her shoulder.

"You did good, Licia." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mike." They sat back down and the group returned to their discussions and debates like nothing happened.


	15. Outside

The following week, Alicia and Michal were bored after they had lunch. They met up with their friends in the Garden Room. Benji was usually the one to start up their friends, but, today, even he had nothing interesting to talk about.

"So, does anyone have an idea of what we should do?" Everyone just mumbled that they had nothing. Michal then got an idea.

"Hey, how about we wander around the town? We don't have anything better to do." Alicia was a bit unsure about the idea of leaving the Temple.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Sure. We need to get out of this Temple. We've spent our entire lives in here. Don't you want to know what this planet looks like for the first time ever?" Everyone looked at one another. Starfire spoke up.

"Well, I don't see a problem with the idea. I've been dying to get out of here." Alicia pointed out a key point.

"So would I, but our parents kept us in the Temple for a reason. Coruscant is a dangerous place."

"Not if you go to the right places. Come on, princess. Do something spontaneous for once in your life. Take a step outside your comfort zone and you might like what you see." She thought on it for a moment.

"Well, if everyone else is willing, then, fine. I'll come, but what about our parents? If we leave without them knowing ,we'll be in huge trouble and even if they did know we were going, they wouldn't let us go alone." Michal agreed.

"She's right. We need someone to come with us. We don't know this planet very well. We need someone we can trust and won't be a kill joy." Everyone thought and came to the same conclusion.

"Master Yoda!"

"Alright then. Let's go ask him." They all then headed to the Meditation Room where they knew he would be. They all agreed that Benji would do the talking. He knocked on the door.

"Enter, you may." They opened the door and filed in. They saw Master Yoda sitting on his mat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Everyone sat on tehe mats and waited for him to acknowledge them. He then opened his eyes and looked at the younglings. "Wish to ask something, you wish, hmm?"

"Yes, Master. We all wish to go about the town and we don't know this planet since we've never been outside the Jedi Temple. We all agreed that we needed someone to champerone us. We all unanimuosly chose you."

"Wish to leave the Temple, you do. What think of this, do your parents?"

"Well, we haven't asked them yet. We knew they wouldn't agree if we didn't have an adult with us. We didn't want to ask them without you agreeing to accompany us."

"Bored, all of you are, hmm?"

"Yes, Master. Very. What do you say? Will you accompany us around Coruscant?" Yoda gave a warm smile.

"Come with you, I will. Fun, this might be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"You're welcome. Now, call your parents in. Speak with them, I will."

"Yes, Master." They all bowed and left to find their parents. Once they all got their parents to Master Yoda, they waited in the Garden Room until they were done. Starfire was getting a bit impatient.

"What is taking them so long? It shouldn't take long to convince our parents to let us leave. Master Yoda is the Grand Master of the Order." Michal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Star. He'll convince them in due time. You've learned patience your entire life. Now is the time to practice it." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, Michal." Alicia rolled her eyes off to the side.

"I saw that, princess. Jealous?" She scoffed.

"Of what? Michal and I aren't together. He has every right to like who he wants and you have the right to desperately flirt with him all you want."

"Desperately?" Michal stepped between to girls.

"Hey, calm down. There's no need for any altercations. You guys don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but that's no reason for you two to start a fight." Alicia sighed.

"Fine. I won't start anything." Michal looked to Starfire.

"Star?" She finally relented.

"Fine. I won't start either."

"Good, because here comes Master Yoda." They all stood and bowed as Master Yoda approached them. "Well, Master? How did it go?"

"Going with you outside the Temple, I am." Everyone cheered in glee. Master Yoda smiled at the happy younglings. "Go now, we must, before we miss all the fun."

"Where will we be going first, Master."

"To the Coruscant Mall, we are going."

**Coruscant Mall**

Master Yoda and the group made it to the mall. It was huge and like nothing the kids had ever seen before. Everywhere they looked was a different store or stand. There were also lots of people coming in and out of the giant building. Everyone was in complete awe.

"Wow."

"This place is amazing."

"It's huge." Master Yoda chuckled at them.

"Need to get out more, you all do."

"Well, it's not easy when your parents lock you in the Temple your entire life."

"Hmm, yes. Well, wander around, you may. Meet back here in two hours, we will."

"What about you, Master?"

"Pick up some things, I need. Have fun." The group then ran and dived into the mall and all it had to offer. They wandered in and out of stores that sold chothing, shoes, video games and everything in between. They all went into a music store next.

"This is the coolest place I've been."

"This is the only place you've ever been."

"That's not the point. This place is still great."

"Yeah. I don't get why our parents never let us come out. This place is just amazing."

"Hey, guys. Check this out." They all turned and saw Michal in an area that had a bunch of instruments set up. he was holding an electric guitar. "Everyone grab something. This stuff is fun to play."

"I'm in." Starfire got on the drumset. Cole grabbed the bass guitar. Benji grabbed the second guitar and Amelia got on the keyboard.

"Alicia, you could be vocals."

"I don't think so."

"Come on. I've heard you sing before. You're great."

"Well, okay. We are just having some fun. What should we play?"

"I think we should play _Misery Business._"

"No way. We should do _Alice._" Michal spoke up.

"Hey. Alicia's singing. I think we should we shold let her choose."

"I agree. So, what will it be, Licia?" She thought for a moment.

"How about we play _Decode_?" Everyone agreed. "Alright. Let's do this."

_How can I decide what's right_  
><em>When you're clouding up my mind?<em>  
><em>I can't win your losing fight<em>  
><em>All the time.<em>

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_  
><em>When you're always taking sides<em>  
><em>But you won't take away my pride.<em>  
><em>No, not this time...<em>  
><em>Not this time...<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>When I used to know you so well.<em>  
><em>But how did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well, I think I know.<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
><em>And it's hanging on your tongue.<em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood.<em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>  
><em>What kind of man that you are,<em>  
><em>If you're a man at all.<em>  
><em>Well, I will figure this one out<em>  
><em>On my own.<em>  
><em>(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")<em>  
><em>On my own.<em>  
><em>(My thoughts you can't decode)<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>When I used to know you so well, yeah.<em>  
><em>But how did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well, I think I know.<em>

_Do you see what we've done?_  
><em>We've gone and made such fools <em>  
><em>Of ourselves.<em>  
><em>Do you see what we've done?<em>  
><em>We've gone and made such fools<em>  
><em>Of ourselves.<em>

_Yeah. Yeah._

_How did we get here?_  
><em>When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>When I used to know you so well.<em>  
><em>I think I know.<em>  
><em>I think I know.<em>

_There is something I see in you._  
><em>It might kill me.<em>  
><em>I want it to be true.<em>

Alicia didn't notice the crowd that she had drew. She was shocked at first when they applauded, then she smiled and bowed along with everyone else. They all group hugged.

"That was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"You were great, Licia!"

"Thanks. You guys were all great!" A human man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and sunglasses came up the the young Jedi.

"You guys were amazing. I've never heard a band like you."

"Thanks, but we're not really a band."

"Yeah. This is our first time playing."

"Well, you did great. My name is Jason Marx. How would you guys like to become a band and go pro?"

"No."

"Not interested."

"Got more important stuff."

"What's more important than becoming superstars and riches beyond your wildest dreams?"

"Younglings, found you, I have." They all turned and saw Master Yoda walking into the store. "Looking all over for you, I have."

"Sorry, Master. We got caught up in something."

"See that, I do. Now, come. To the Temple, we must return."

"Hey, wait a minute. Master? Who are you kids?"

"We're Jedi Younglings. We train to become Jedi Knights. We don't have time to be a band."

"Yeah. Other duties await."

"It was nice meeting you, but we have to go." They then followed Yoda out the store.

**Kids got to go outside the Temple for the first time in their lives and played as a band for a while. They had fun, but I didn't. I had major writer's block for this and all my other stories. Don't forget to leave a nice review and vote on the new poll for Best Obitine.**


	16. Out and About

**Hello all. Been a while since I updated this, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, we'll get back more to Mace and Adi's romance. This is what they did while the kids were out at the mall.**

After the kids left, Mace and Adi went walking through the halls. They were unsure of what to do. They then saw Ahsoka and Jaleel walking towards them.

"Padawans, how are you?"

"Great, Master Windu. Since the kids are out with Master Yoda, Jaleel and I decided to go on a little outting of our own."

"Really? What did you have planned?"

"First, we we're going over to Dex's for lunch and Jaleel was going to treat me to a movie. You should come with us."

"No. We wouldn't want to intrude on your day out."

"Nonsense, Masters. You can come. We insist. You two haven't had a moment to yourselves since Alicia was born. And we know how that feels to have no time to yourselves because of kids."

"You two deserve some time off." The two masters looked to each other and agreed.

"Alright. We'll come." Ahsoka smiled at them.

"Great. Let's get going." They headed to the hangar. Jaleel and Ahsoka got in one speeder while Mace and Adi got in the other. They headed for Dex's Diner a few blocks away from the Temple. They parked next to each other and went in together. They all sat at the same booth with Mace and Adi on one side while Ahsoka and Jaleel sat on the other. The diner droid came over and handed them all menus. She took their orders and rolled away. "So, anything new going on with you two?"

"There's not much to tell. Our marriage is great, Alicia's doing well in her lessons and is a great daughter. What about you two?" Ahsoka looked to Jaleel.

"Can I tell them? Please?" He chuckled at his excited wife.

"Only them until we're completely sure."

"Promise."

"Alright. Tell them." The older couple looked oddly at the excited young woman.

"What is it, young one?"

"Jaleel and I are having another baby." Adi smiled widely.

"That's wonderful, Ahsoka. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. We're not completely sure if I am or not. I have an appointment with the medical droid tomorrow to get a positive reading."

"Well, best wishes to both of you."

"Thank you. So, do you two plan on having another baby?" Adi chuckled.

"Not for a while. Alicia's a well behaved child, but it's still a challenge to care for her sometimes and keep her in line, especially with the trouble she sometimes gets into with your son."

"Yeah. Michal's a bit of a handful for us too, but I do want another baby. Michal's only eleven and I feel that he needs me less and less every year." Jaleel put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"And I keep telling you that no matter how old Michal gets, he will always need his mother."

"Jaleel is right. A child will grow and become more and more independent, but that won't change the bond it will have for it's parents. Take Alicia for example. She's growing and maturing faster than I can keep up with. Sometimes I think that once she reaches that certain age that she'll make her own decisions and she won't need me as her father anymore, but I know that's not true. No matter how old she gets, I'll always be there for her and she'll always need me." Adi smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's right, Mace. Alicia loves you and will always call on you when she needs you." The droid came back with the group's food. They ate and continued to talk about having more babies and other things going on in the Temple and the galaxy. Once they were finished eating, they left for the movie theater. After a small debate, they decided to see Good Deeds.

**2 1/2 Hours Later**

Once the movie was over, the group left, the women still talking about the events in the movie.

"I think it was so sweet how they left together. It was a great ending."

"What about when he got her the apartment so she could get her daughter back?"

"Oh, I loved it." Jaleel and Mace walked behind them, deciding not to get in on the "girl talk."

"So, what did you think of it, Master?"

"It was okay. I don't see why the women are making such a huge deal about it. A rich man falls in love with a poor single mother. It's a really predictable plot. He meets the woman and her child, gain their trust, falls in love with the woman, and in the end, drops everything to be with her. It's very obvious what was going to happen."

"Well, sometimes it's not the ending you would expect. Sometimes nothing changes and everyone just goes their separate ways. Not everything is as predictable as we think."

"Well, I'm just glad Adi had a nice time. It's hard to get any downtime between Jedi duties and making time for Alicia."

"I know exactly what you mean. With a bust schedule, it's difficult to have any time to yourself. That's what worries me about this next baby."

"I thought you were happy about the baby."

"I am, but there are down sides to being a parent. I love it and sometimes I don't. It's not easy, especially being a young parent like me. Ahsoka and I had Michal when we were sixteen. That wasn't easy and sometimes I still mess up. I'm just glad that Michal turned out okay. And I have faith that this one will too."

"You are wise and dedicated father, Jaleel. I respect that about you."

"Thank you, Master Windu." The group made it back to their speeders and headed back to the Temple where the children were just returning. Alicia and Michal saw their parents and ran over to them. Alicia was the more excited of the two.

"Mommy! Daddy! We had a great time at the mall! There was this guy there who heard us as a band and he thought that we could be a successful band!"

"That's wonderful. What happened?"

"We turned him down because we're Jedi. Our duties as Jedi come first."

"Well, the important thing is if you had fun."

"We did."

"Good. Now, why don't you tell us about everything that happened over dinner."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little chappie. Please leave a nice review and vote on my poll for Best Luke/Mara.**

**Also, a little announcement for you Michael Jackson fans out there: My friend, MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996 has stories that are MJ based and I think they are great. Just go to her profile and find the one that "tickles your fancy" so to say. My personal favorite is My Ghostly Love. It's about a girl and her family moving in to Someplace Else(if you've seen the video for Ghost, you know what that means). To find out more about it, read it. She would also love if you guys left nice reviews for her.**


	17. The Return

**Hello all. Been a FOREVER since I updated this, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Hope you don't mind, but I'm skipping around a little bit.**

**Five Years Later**

Michal walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had just finished his training session with his father, Jaleel. Years had went by and Michal was no longer an immature eleven year old boy. He was now a more mature sixteen- year old young man. Due to the extra training, he had gained more muscles. He stood a tall 5'11" with longer montrals down his back. He wore a black tunic with black gloves and brown pants and boots.

"Hey, Mike." He saw Benji up ahead. Benji was now nineteen years old. His green skin was a few shades darker and his many montrals were longer down his back. He wore a beige tunic with matching pants and brown boots.

"Hey, Benji. How was the mission on Naboo?"

"It went very successfully. It took a few days, but the treaty has been signed. And guess who I ran into while I was there?"

"Who?"

"Alicia Windu." Alicia had been gone from the Jedi Temple for the past four years. Her father took her away so she could focus more on her Force abilities. They have gone from system to system training and practicing. Michal hadn't seen her or heard from her since she left.

"Really? How is she?"

"She is doing great and she is to return tomorrow morning."

"Wow. That's great. I haven't seen her since we were kids. It'll be great hanging out with her again."

"I bet, considering the fact that you had the biggest crush on her."

"I did not have a crush on her. She's my best friend. That's it."

"Oh, really? Then how come you've never dated any other girl? Lots of girls would love to be your girlfriend."

"Well...I just...Shut up, Benji." Benji gave off a chuckle like his father.

"Alright, tough guy. I'll see you later." He walked away and Michal headed for his parents' quarters to see his mother, Ahsoka. He knocked on the door. He heard her voice telling him to come in. He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, cleaning her lightsaber. She looked up and saw it was her son.

"Hey, Michal. How was training?" He sat across from her in a chair.

"It was good...and I thought Dad took your lightsaber from you."

"He did, but he didn't hide it very well. Besides, he can't tell me whether I can have my lightsaber or not."

"Mom, I don't think you should have your lightsaber in your condition."

"Sweetheart, I'm pregnant, not cripple." Ahsoka was almost six months pregnant.

"Dad told me about the incident with your lightsaber when you were pregnant with me."

"What's your point?"

"You almost cut yourself open trying to copy a trick Uncle Anakin showed you! You had a huge gash on your stomach and you still have the scar!"

"But did you die?"

"Mom..." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She tossed her lightsaber to him and he caught it.

"Fine. I'll just be a bored little ol' pregnant lady. So, besides killing my fun, what else is new?"

"Benji told me that Alicia's coming back to the Temple tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Alicia. I remember her. You two used to get into all kinds of trouble together when you were kids. You were so close, you were almost inseparable."

"I know. It'll be great to see her again."

"Yeah, since you had a crush on her." He groaned in slight frustration.

"What is with you people and saying that? I did not have a crush on Alicia. We were best friends and that all!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing you. No need to get so defensive. You plan to be in the hanger when they land?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen my best friend in almost four years. I can't wait to see her again."

**The Next Morning**

Michal was already in the hanger, waiting for Mace and Alicia to land. He was all too excited to see Alicia. There was so much he wanted to tell her after all these years. They would have so much catching up to do. He couldn't wait to tell her about his being assigned to be his father's Padawan and about his new sibling on the way and everything in between.

"A bit early, aren't we?" He jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. He saw it was only his Uncle Anakin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to work on my ship. The real question is what are _you _doing here?"

"I was just..."

"Waiting for Alicia to arrive?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I understand. She's your friend and you haven't seen her since you twelve. You two were very close and got into so much trouble. That's how we knew you were definitely your mother's child."

"Wouldn't you know that because I came out of her?"

"Not the point. So, you excited?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her. I just hope she hasn't changed to the point where I don't know her anymore."

"I'm sure she's still going to be that fun-loving, mischievous girl you grew up with." The hangar doors opened and Windu's ship was landing.

"Well, I'm about to find out." The ship landed and the ship doors opened and the ramp lowered down. Mace stepped out first. He didn't look much different aside from a few years added on to his face. Anakin greeted him.

"Master Windu, it's great to have you back. How have your travels been?"

"They've been fruitful, Skywalker. I have successfully taught my daughter in the ways of the Force. As expected, she learned quickly and is now fully in tune with the Force. It's time now that we return and she be assigned a Master to teach her the ways of the lightsaber."

"That's great news." Mace turned his head towards the ship.

"Alicia! Come along!"

"Coming, Father." She came out of the ship and walked down the ramp. Michal was in awe. Alicia looked a lot different than when he last saw her. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and reached down to the small of her back. She wore a black sleeveless top that stopped under her chest, a short black skirt with tan leggings and brown boots. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked to Michal. Anakin noticed he was staring and nudged him out of his daze before Mace saw. Michal found his voice again.

"Alicia, it's great to see you again. It's been years." It took her a minute, but she then knew who he was.

"Michal? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Wow. You've grown so much since we last saw each other."

"You too. Master Windu says your training is going well."

"Yes. It's coming along great, but it's time I got an official master." Mace put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. We must meet with the Council now to assign her."

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." She nodded and they walked off. Michal watched her as she left. Anakin smirked and nudged his shoulder.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"You know very well what. You are in love with Alicia."

"I am not! I just haven't seen her in years and it surprised me how..."

"Beautiful she looks?"

"I was going to say how grown up she is. Alicia and I are friends."

"Whatever you say, Romeo." Michal rolled his eyes at his uncle. As they turned to leave, they saw Alicia running up to them.

"Hey, Michal."

"Alicia?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. I've been gone for so long and I wanted us to catch up." He smiled at her.

"That sounds great."

"Great. When I'm done with the Council, we can meet up in the Garden Room. Around noon, maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. I'll see you at noon." She turned and returned to her father. Michal couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was feeling something he'd felt before, but the feeling was stronger this time. It was a feeling he remembered from his childhood when he and Alicia were just kids. He would never admit it, but he had always had feelings for Alicia. As a child, he only knew it as liking her. Now, he felt that he loved her and he couldn't wait to catch up with her after four years of being apart.

**Okay guys. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna cuddle with it? Wanna set fire to the rain and watch it burn? Wanna read more? Wanna smash it with your hammer? Please leave a review. NO FLAMES! I MEAN IT!**


End file.
